


I Forgot To Ask You

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca forgets to ask Aubrey to prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot To Ask You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on Tumblr about this guy and this girl and I thought how cool this would be if it was a fic so this happened

Beca hates proms with her whole heart and the only reason she’s going this year is because of her date, Aubrey Posen. the two had been friends since they were 5 and they clicked instantly despite their differences. The day of the prom was nearing and Beca still didn’t know what colour dress Aubrey was wearing and since they were going together they had to match, obviously. By the time Beca got around to asking Aubrey what colour her dress was it was three days before the prom.

“Hey Bree what colour’s your dress?”

“Why?”

“We have to match so what colour is your dress?”

“Since when were we going to prom together?” enquired Aubrey.

“Fuck. I forgot to ask you,” was the quiet response. “Shit you probably already have a date and … whatever it’s cool,”

“I don’t have a date Beca,”

“How your like fucking gorgeous,”

“I guess everyone else thought you were going to ask me so they didn’t bother,”

“Really?”

“Okay one person asked and I said no,”

“And then there’s me,”

“Yeah there is,"

“So I’m still hoping you’ll go to prom with me,”

“Of course I will you nerd. You’re better than like 97% of the boys here and your the prettiest girl despite your ear monstrosities and eye-liner,”

“What about the other 3% of the boys?”

“They already have dates,”

“Right. So what colour’s your dress weirdo?”

“It’s red,”

“Cool. Do you want to come with me when I buy my tie and pocket square?”

“Sure,”


End file.
